Gears & Flames II: Tears of the Phoenix
by ShadowDragon94
Summary: Three months have passed since The GMG, since the second Dragon War, and since Natsu and the other Drake Crux members have been reunited within FairyTail - but greater challenges await when a girl appears with a mission to protect something precious and deadly - from the ashes a Phoenix will emerge - or will a Dragon do so?
1. Chapter 1: Sometimes I Wonder

Chapter 1: Sometimes I Wonder

The moon was high in the sky and the wind was slightly chilled – in the shadows were a few people hiding, waiting for the chance to strike. One sighed and glanced at the person next to her as they waited on a signal for their time to move. Lucy took in the city before them while wondering what she was thinking much like the others. The Dragon Slayers were apparently quite happy to be working together, but sometimes they were more Dragon than human. Sigh frowned slightly and glanced at Natsu who was looking around the area a bit.

"Anything?" Natsu shook his head.

"Nothing so far…remind me again why we took this job? Its boring…" she smiled a bit.

"Because. Master Markarov said it would help us get to know each other as teammates better," she stated as she leaned against him.

Three months ago after the Grand Magic Games had ended Markarov had issued an Elite team of FairyTail Members known now as Fairy Crux – a combination of Drake Crux and FairyTail – and began their training as teammates. This mission, to secure a few bandits was going to be the thing that let Markarov figure out if they were going to be a good combination. Naturally the former Drake Crux members were great working together and Natsu and Lucy had gotten more in tune with one another as well. Lucy smiled at the memories that she had of them training into the late hours of the night or early morning, during the heaviest rainstorms and once during the snow fall.

She giggled a bit and then glanced to Natsu who was watching her with a small smile on his face while she ended up raising an eyebrow and frowning. At that he sighed and placed a hand atop her head. Lucy was pulled into a warm embrace before she felt him take in another deep breath. She would never get used to this deep down she was still amazed that the two of them had ended up together. Lucy glanced at the rose haired dragon slayer and smiled – then again she didn't quite care how they managed it, but she was looking forward to the day that the two of them could start a family together much like Alzack and Bisca had with Asuka.

"By the way, how is Asuka doing with her training?" she asked.

"She's a natural. Saya is thrilled to have a pupil." Natsu smiled at her and she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm glad how did the training session with Romeo go last week?" the Fire Dragon Slayer glanced to the side.

"Surprisingly well…he's still rusty about some things – using his fire attached to his body to fight and things like that but otherwise he's doing well," he stated.

"Good….Natsu….um….." he glanced at the girl.

"Yea Luce?" she flushed.

"So…when we have kids are you going to teach them how to use the Tome-Gate Magic?" Natsu glanced her way.

Even after learning about it, and also seeing it several times Lucy still felt odd with it being around even though her spirits seemed to think otherwise. They were quite comfortable with the spirits, but Lucy was as he had assumed not accustomed still.

"If they show an affinity for it yea I guess….but….I know you don't like it Luce…I just want you to realize that it isn't a bad thing okay? Besides, think of one of them being a Celestial Dragon Slayer? That'd be pretty cool huh?" Lucy laughed a little and smiled.

"I figured you'd say something like that…but yea it would be pretty cool..."

"Natsu! Luuuucccyyy!" the two looked up at Happy as he flew down to them.

"What's up Happy?" asked Natsu as the blue exceed pinned his ears back.

"We missed them! But…."

An explosion went off followed by a high pitched cackle and a blast of ice and electricity mingled with stardust. Gears burst from a bluish-green light and a set of swords went flying as water flashed and purple flames whipped outward. The two looked at one another as wind and iron joined the show of magic and Natsu sighed.

"Let me guess…." Happy nodded smiling.

"Erza found them!" the exceed cheered.

"And destroyed half the town while doing so," stated Lucy.

"Shall we join the battle?" Natsu held his hand out to her and she smiled.

"Why not, can't let them have all the fun."

With that the two of them left with Happy carrying them to join the fray. A sweep of ice shot outwards and Happy dropped them. The two hitting the sheet of frozen water with their feet and sliding down the curve like a ramp. Still standing the others were momentarily shot back until black fire sweeping into the area alongside gold flashes as the two used their magic to momentarily blind the bandits. Haru grinned as Fuyu gave a wicked cackle like laugh and joined with Natsu as Saya dove downward and snatched one of the bandits by the front of their clothes and tossed them into the iron and ice cage that Haru and Gray had put together.

One of the bandits tried to run and was stopped as a wall of black flames appeared and he was forced to freeze as Natsu stood before him. His horns having appeared as the man seemed to look behind him at the other members of FairyTail's elite team, and then back at Natsu who grinned and bared his fangs at the man as his eyes turned red. The man dropped to his knees and began to pray as if his life depended on it as Natsu stared the man down and he dropped to the ground before being grabbed by the Fire Dragon Slayer as he picked him up and looked him in the eyes.

"If you try and run I will give you a taste of hell am I clear?" he asked.

"Y-Yes please….I'm begging you! Don't kill me!" Natsu tossed the man and he landed at the feet of the others.

"Please, why would we kill you? We're not here for your soul anyways…" a cage made of iron slipped around him and he stared. The flames vanished and Natsu's appearance went back to normal.

"We're here for the debt you owe to society for destroying the town yesterday and making us have to wreck it even more because of you and your cohorts running away," he said as he crouched and smiled.

"WHAT?!"

After the group had gotten the men to the police station Natsu and the others headed back to Magnolia. The man had actually paid them because of the destruction that was already present. As they boarded the train and it started to move Natsu, Saya, Haru, Gajeel, and Laxus dropped completely out of commission. Lucy began running her fingers through Natsu's hair while Fuyu and Wendy looked at the others with pity. Lucy sighed as she looked at the others while Laxus stayed on the floor not caring about his pride one bit. Gajeel merely leaned comatose against the bench while Saya and Haru were lying across from each other on the benches. Juvia looked to Gray who merely shook his head while Lilly stood post next to Gajeel and Happy laid down next to Natsu and Lucy as Carla looked to Wendy.

"Honestly, your all practically adults! Why does this still affect you?" asked the white exceed.

"That's the problem! We've magic wise reached maturity – adulthood if you will….but….we're….well…..Dragon Slayers – it's a side effect…." Natsu ducked his head at that.

"Remember that ice we got from mount Hakobe? It cured motion sickness what if….we got some and stored it for the Dragon Slayers?" asked Lucy.

"Now that's not a bad idea – how long did the effects last?" the blonde thought for a moment.

"Three days so seventy-two hours," she stated.

"Great! That means that if we store it up then they can eat it before we leave and we're good to go." Natsu glanced at Lucy.

"If it keeps from having five of us down…let's go for it…" he said giving her a weak smile.

The ride back was surprisingly uneventful which both Lucy and Natsu were thankful for. It was when the train stopped in Magnolia that the four Drake Crux members shot up like bullets. The entire group let out different sounds of shock as Natsu and Saya looked to one another as did Fuyu and Haru before the four of them had bolted out of the train and into the streets of Magnolia. The station was mainly deserted which was a good thing now that the FairyTail Wizards considered the actions of the four Dragon Slayers. Erza rose an eyebrow as she looked at them and then frowned as they ended up back to back watching from different angles.

" _Whatever their doing is not just for simple reasons…we need to be on high alert."_

Erza drew her sword as she stepped off the train and the others prepared themselves for a fight. It was as they started down the walk way that they were made to freeze as the four Dragon Slayers shook their heads. Erza waited as the four of them began to spread out and ran down different streets. Natsu going straight and Lucy trailing quickly behind him. The others stood prepared but the town was silent. There was no sign of anyone. But they began to split up and search in hopes of finding the Dragon Slayers who'd ran off. It was down the street that Lucy caught up with Natsu.

She took in a deep breath as she looked at the pink haired dragon slayer only to be jerked his way and held close as he looked around them with narrowed eyes. Natsu felt something very strange present near them and it made him uncomfortable. Lucy looked at him again as he scanned the area and then felt him tense again before looking at the little yellow figure present. It hopped down the street almost like a bird would and soon was standing before them. They stared at it in confusion.

It looked slightly like a baby chicken and a duck combined. It was yellow with a small body and large head. Wide eyes and a beak. It fluttered up and down continuously before they both looked at each other and Natsu lit himself on fire. The bird squawked and froze as Natsu narrowed his eyes at the thing.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I need help!" said the bird. Lucy looked at Natsu and placed a hand on his shoulder before the flames vanished and he crouched down to its eye level.

"What do you need help with?" the bird fluttered.

"My friend is hurt! Please! You're a Wizard right? Can you help me?" asked the bird.

"I don't see why not. Come on Lucy." Natsu took her hand and they followed the bird, staying close just in case the creature was some sort of trick.

It was as they rounded a corner that they were met with the bird worrying over a girl lying on the ground in pink Indian style clothes. The two of them ran over to her and Lucy carefully walked over to her and helped Natsu moved her onto her back before checking her wounds. It was as they finished assessing the wounds that they heard a set of footsteps come from behind them. Natsu turned to see Gray and Juvia running up to them.

"Go to the Guild hall! Tell Mira and Wendy to meet us at Lucy's okay?" the blonde glanced at the girl and then at Natsu as the Ice Make and Water Wizards ran off to the Guild Hall.

"Natsu…" he hoisted her up into his arms and looked at the bird.

"Follow us and we'll get her fixed up okay?" the bird nodded.

"Thank you!"

Lucy followed Natsu back to her home as she thought about what was happening. She looked at the girl in his arms and felt a sense of problems to come. Lucy shook herself out and decided not to dwell on it at the time being. They made their way onto Strawberry Street and up into Lucy's apartment where Wendy and Mirajane was waiting for them at the door. Once there Natsu settled the girl on the bed and they stepped back to let the two girls work as the yellow bird creature sat back with Happy. It seemed worried which, seeing as it had called the girl it's friend the expression made some sense. Mirajane had told them that the others had decided to let them handle it for now and they would check on it again later while they tended to her.

As they waited on Wendy to finish up so Mirajane could walk her back to Fairy Hills Lucy led Natsu and the yellow bird and Happy into her kitchen where she started brewing some tea that Saya had gotten for her recently. A comment that cinnamon tea was good for calming nerves – and was one of Natsu's favorites – she had so far never tried it but loved the way it smelled. The yellow bird sat in a chair and waited as they settled there wondering what was going to happen. He knew that his friend hadn't wanted to come to Magnolia but insisted that it would be good for them to do so. Now he wasn't' so certain. However, if he considered it, the two who had found him seemed like decent people even for wizards. He glanced at the blonde liking her kind personality and the blue cat before looking at the rose haired one. He smelled like hickory, brimstone, and an underlying scent of burning maple.

His eyes trailed over the boy and then he questioned what kind of magic he used – definitely a fire base judging from what he'd seen. However, he was unsure and a little uncomfortable with him. The blue haired girl and the white haired one seemed genuinely nice and were helping his friend, thus he had no complaints. As he thought a cup of tea was put in front of him that had a sweet, spicy scent to it that made him feel a little warm inside. He picked it up and sipped on it while looking at the boy and girl.

"I am sorry for asking so much of you," he said.

"No, it's not a big deal really….um…what's your name?" he glanced at the blonde.

"Momon, I'm just wondering….what are you?" Momon questioned as he looked at Natsu.

"What kind of question is that?" Lucy sighed.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, he's a Fire Dragon Slayer," she answered.

"A….Dragon Slayer? I haven't seen one in ages…..amazing! Are there others?" asked Momon.

"Yea, myself, the blue haired girl in there is Wendy Marvel a Sky Dragon Slayer, then there's Laxus Dreyer a Lightening Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox an Iron Dragon Slayer, Saya Dragnoir a Time Dragon Slayer, Haru Glory a Black Ice Dragon Slayer, and Fuyu Alseif a Galaxy Dragon Slayer. Those are just in our guild. In another Guild called Sabertooth there's two named Sting Eucliffe who's a Light Dragon Slayer and Rouge Cheney who's a Shadow Dragon Slayer." Momon looked shocked.

"That's so many! But you are the only Fire Element based one?" he questioned.

"So far I'm the only one…I'm sure there are hundreds of others but...that's all we've seen so far." Natsu glanced to Lucy who smiled. Momon looked at the two of them.

"So you must be Mrs. Dragneel?" Momon questioned to Lucy. The girl turned blood red.

"No! Not yet at least…we're holding off on getting married for now," she said. The bird nodded.

"So your engaged? It is very sweet to meet such a young couple." Natsu and Lucy glanced to one another.

"By the way my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a Celestial Wizard," Lucy told him.

"A Celestial Wizard? Another rarity! Have you met others?" the girl nodded.

"We have – Yukino Aguria is a Celestial Wizard in Sabertooth, and the Princess of Fiore is one as well," she stated.

"Amazing…then what Guild do you associate with?" Natsu smiled a bit.

"We're FairyTail Wizards," he told Momon and the yellow chick chirped happily.

"Good Graces! Just who we needed! I am sorry, I didn't tell you my friend's name – her name is Éclair, she's from a place far away from here….I was wondering….could you…"

"We're done, we'll leave them to you Natsu, Lucy – Happy Carla said she and Lilly were going out if you want to come along?" Wendy stated.

"Yes! Bye Natsu! Lucy! See you later Momon!" with that the cat flew out the window and Wendy and Mira came into the kitchen.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, she needs a little sleep. We left some medicine and Lucy can make some stuff for her in the morning – light foods to start with I think would be best. We'll leave you two be and let you get some rest okay?" Mira waved as Wendy left through the door.

"We'll take care of her, don't worry Momon," said Lucy as the door shut and the bird nodded.

Once they had finished their tea Momon went to lay next to Éclair while Natsu and Lucy took their turns getting a shower and getting ready for bed. It was later that Lucy came over to check on Éclair before joining Natsu on the large sofa where she snuggled up to him and they fell asleep soon after. Momon watched them slowly wondering what he should even think of the two. Éclair would often looking longingly at couples in curiosity seeing as she had never been in love before. The bird snuggled into the covers and slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was in the middle of the night that Éclair blearily opened her eyes and looked at the area around her before glancing at the two figures lying curled up asleep on the sofa. She gave a weak smile before closing her eyes and falling back asleep. As she did her dreams drifted to an earlier point in her life as she settled before a fire to dance during a festival. There was laughter, music, the scent of food and drinks and smoke from the fires and four faces that were recently present in her village. They joined in with helping in the festivities and now were enjoying the celebration.

They danced with everyone, the girls learning the moves of the other dancers quickly as one of the boy's was asked to dance with some of the children and another came to her as she moved to sit to the side and avoid the dancing crowds after a few moments her personal space having been envaded by so many people coming closer to each other in their movements and jovial dancing.

" _Hey, come dance with me…"_ she looked up into a kind face – only the smile visible – and it was a soulful and warm smile with joy evident despite who he was. He took her hand and they danced together, but she couldn't remember much about him, a smile so warm it felt like the fire they were beside and a laugh that was contagious. If only….

" _If only I could meet someone like that again…then maybe I'd remember everything about who I am."_

{Chapter 1: Sometimes I Wonder – END}

Author's Note:

I have returned {insert pipe organ music here with lightening flashes} I promised I would once school let out for summer so I am back with the second installment of my FairyTail series: Gears & Flames

Yes, this story covers the movie – which mind you there are maybe five on the site in total that cover the movie let alone mentions it – and I will have as many updates as possible. They may not come as fast as the last one, but they shall come! I want to get to the Tartaros Arc. It'll be a blood good time.

Well, to all my previous readers and new ones: ENJOY!

Next Time….

{There were some questions that needed to be answered. Things that needed to be known, but now was not the time to ask those questions – they had a much more important fact to focus on right now}

"I absolutely despise mages! No matter what guild they come from I hate them! Especially _Dragon Slayers_! They're the sin of the world! The first generation ones are probably the most vile _beasts_ that have ever walked the earth!"

Chapter 2: Mishaps With Dragons

Arigatou Nakamas!


	2. Chapter 2: Mishaps With Dragons

Chapter 2: Mishaps With Dragons

Lucy glanced at the girl who was glowering at her right then while Natsu stared blandly at them. The two girls were at complete odds with one another and he was starting to feel a bit irritated. Éclair had woken up that morning to a series of shouts, yelps, and shocked questions as Momon came and sat next to Natsu and asked him how he slept. Naturally he had carried on a conversation until the two girls had gone quiet and settled for a death glare match. The brunette turning a sour expression. He sighed and walked over to Lucy before leaning against her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Natsu…let go of me." He frowned.

"Luce, she's been hurt and you two have been at it for several hours….I'm sorry but I've gotten tired of the back and forth can we call it even for now?" he asked.

"Natsu you better mmm…." He turned her and gave her a kiss on the lips to keep her from protesting.

Éclair looked at Momon as she eyed the two of them with a red face. She had seen couples kiss, but not this close. She frowned and tried to turn the red off as Natsu let Lucy go and wrapped his arms around her as they sat on the chair facing the bed and settled Lucy into his lap. He watched the girl closely before she looked him over. She looked at the way the blonde was wrapped in his arms and went pink before glancing to the side.

"You two have no shame!" she protested as she flushed again.

"Someone's a bit flustered." Lucy glanced at Natsu as he rolled his eyes and placed his head atop hers.

"I just prefer to not have public displays of affection like that," she stated.

"Its not public – we're in our house." Lucy snuggled up to him and Momon smiled before tugging Éclair's arm.

"What is it Momon?" she asked.

"That girl is a Celestial Wizard and the boy is a Dragon Slayer – a Fire Dragon Slayer!" the two looked at her and Éclair narrowed her eyes.

"I guess that makes sense with you being so possessive of that girl – Dragon Slayers are more beast than human," Éclair said sharply.

"Now wait just a minute! We're the ones who helped you! So show a little bit of curtesy would you?" Natsu placed a hand on Lucy's and frowned a bit knowing that the girl wasn't going to do that.

"I refuse to associate with Mages I hate them!" Momon looked at her.

"That's a bit mean Éclair, and they're a good guild! They're FairyTail Wizards," he said.

"No! I told you Momon! I absolutely despise mages! No matter what guild they come from I hate them! Especially Dragon Slayers! They're the sin of the world! The first generation ones are probably the vilest beasts that have ever walked the earth!"

Natsu felt a little bit of a sting at that. They were harsh words to hear. He took a deep breath and tightened his arms around Lucy who gripped his hand harder as Éclair watched him for something he might do. He shook his head and leaned his head against Lucy's while Éclair looked him over. He was a strange one alright and she didn't know what to think of him as a person in general regardless of _what_ he was. His pale tanned skin and dark jade eyes, the rose color of his hair and the presence he gave off all made her cower in amazement of the power she felt and snarl at the animalistic side she knew was there.

" _I am not a beast_ ….I will admit to not being exactly human, but you have no reason to judge me like that when you don't know me. I've heard those words from people before who haven't bothered to understand a Dragon Slayer. We're rare, almost non-existent from our standpoint a Celestial Wizard is twice as common as us. So do yourself a favor and try to have the decency to show some respect to the people who tried to help you regardless if we're something you hate for some unknown reason," he snapped.

"I have no reason to treat something like you with respect! You are vile! Dragon Slayers are wicked monsters!" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"Do you identify that with all of us? Or just the select hundreds you've apparently met?" he asked.

Éclair was flabbergasted. Never had someone pinned her quite like that about her dislike of mages. They were common, yes, but she didn't care for them for some unknown reason – perhaps it was because that they sought the easy way out of everything, but she wasn't seeing that with him or the girl in his arms. There was something different about them. She frowned and looked down as she tried to figure out what to think of this. Every Mage she had encountered for years just sought the easy way out, and yet she felt so strange labelling the two before her as exactly the same as the others.

" _Should I even try to understand why I feel that way? I'm looking at her and I feel like she would understand how I feel about not having family that loved me, and with him…he seems familiar….but not….and….I feel like he would understand how much it hurts to not remember hardly anything about your family, the people you used to know, your loved ones….like he went through the exact same thing and still is…"_

She questioned why she felt this way with these two when none of the others ever had made her feel this way. Maybe it was because the things they'd gone through were evident? She looked down before taking a deep breath before looking into a set of chocolate brown eyes and dark jade ones as well. Just this once, she'd see how things went.

"I do not believe I can trust you…nor do I intend to lend my full faith in a Mage….however….I will give you a benefit of the doubt and see where this goes. I wish to see your Guild and speak to your Guild Master," she stated.

"Now, that's better….okay. By the way we haven't introduced ourselves…" she put her hand up.

"Make yourselves presentable first if you would," she stated curtly.

"Okay, we can do that." The two left to get ready and Éclair looked to Momon.

"Éclair? Why are you going to give them a chance?" asked Momon.

"Because I….feel strange around them…as if they….might understand how I feel…I'm not sure…." Momon smiled.

"They may become your first real friends," said the bird.

"Momon….your my only friend….and they're mages…" Momon frowned at that.

"But Éclair…you have to remember that you don't have to hate all mages just because they use magic….give them a chance would you?" he suggested this and Éclair looked down.

"We'll see…" the door into the bathroom opened up and Lucy stepped out in leggings, knee high boots, a black skirt with slits up the sides, a white belt, a white tube-top, blue and gold trimmed vest with matching bell sleeve arm warmers, a whip on one side and a pouch with keys in the other. Her hair was in pigtails and as she moved her bangs out of her eyes Éclair noticed the pink FairyTail tattoo. She eyed Lucy's appearance and frowned as she looked herself over. Why did she feel so dull and boring compared to the blonde?

Lucy called that Natsu could come in from the kitchen and Éclair noticed that he had somehow managed to change into what she assumed was his normal attire. Black pants, boots that reached mid-calf and were dark brown, a black single sleeved shirt that had a matching brown belt around his waist and another half that fell down to his knees, and a white scarf. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek before brushing his bangs out of his eyes which quickly fell back into place. She felt her heart thump happily in her chest and she frowned. The blonde then looked at her.

"Now, let's try this…hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you," she said as she walked up and extended her hand.

"I suppose it's nice to meet you formally as well Ms. Heartfilia." Lucy shook her head.

"No, just Lucy is fine," she stated. Éclair felt a flush come to her cheeks.

"If you insist. And what do I call you?" she looked at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, it's nice to meet you Éclair," he said.

"Natsu….why does that sound familiar…." She thought for a second on that.

" _Natsu! Get back here! We just destroyed that hotel!" a blonde marched down the street after a pink haired boy "I'm leaving because we can't do anything!" the boy replied back to her "It was your fault!" she stomped her foot at that. "You just said 'we' destroyed it Luce!" the girl froze and then turned red as she took off after him in a full blown run "NATSU DRAGNEEL!" the blonde yelled at him as he ran for his life._

"I've met you two before in passing, Natsu destroyed a hotel and Lucy was angry at him for leaving because the two of you destroyed it," she said.

The two froze as they looked at each other and cleared their throats before glancing away. Lucy went red and Natsu refused to make eye contact. That wasn't exactly their best moment. It had been a month after the Grand Magic Games and they had gone on a mission alone – they blew up half the town by mistake hunting a shadow ghost that was causing people to become ill and was also vandalizing homes. They destroyed a hotel in the process of the first half of the town and had ran and yelled all the way to a small in an entire two towns over.

After that Lucy was sick and Natsu wasn't much better. They had ended up sleeping in the same bed with their foreheads pressed together apologizing to each other for over a day. Once they were actually well enough to move around the two of them managed to get some decent sleep and left a few days after. Lucy holding his hand and talking about some of the dreams she had – which mind you were things he felt hot under the collar about and utterly mortified sometimes and couldn't help but smile about the rest – but neither one liked exactly thinking about it.

"That is an event….almost better left forgotten," Natsu said.

"You just keep saying that because of the dreams I told you about!" Lucy looked at him and he glanced down.

"One of them was embarrassing! And people kept staring at you like you were insane! And I don't even want to remember what the Guild was like when they found out about the _entire_ fiasco!" she went red at his mentioning of that.

"That was a chastening experience….curse Fuyu and Warren and their mind reading…" Lucy said as she frowned.

"So the two of you did something you shouldn't have?" Éclair probed with slight curiosity.

"No, the Guild likes making things bigger than they are and exploiting the fact that we're….very close but still…" Natsu walked up and clapped a hand over Lucy's mouth.

"Upholding virtues whereas most would not," he stated.

"Ah I see. So are the two of you engaged?" asked Éclair.

"Not officially….we're working on that part still…." She looked them over as Lucy got close to Natsu and he wrapped an arm around her.

"The two of you seem perfect for one another," she said.

"Are you a fortune teller?" Éclair looked to the side.

"I am not a mage, but I do know how to look into the past and discern advice from it," she clarified.

"So a dream interpreter so to speak." She nodded.

"More of a history interpreter…if I can…Lucy…."

Though unsure of what she was doing Éclair took Lucy's hand and flashes went through her mind as she looked at her. Tears, loss, fear and hatred followed by shock and wonder, hurt from betrayal, joy from assistance, friendship, loyalty, and then sparks of romance followed by warmth and confusion, love and endearment. She saw images of Natsu when he was smiling or laughing with a black haired girl and some when he was close to Lucy, holding her hand or giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Fear spread during an event and a game and shock and sorrow followed it before amazement and stunned silence filled her and soon after determination and a choice to fight for her loved ones before she felt it again – hope, love, comradery, family, joy and something else. A dream of a good future. She let go of Lucy's hand and felt her heart thumping in her chest.

"That was very interesting, you had a hard family life because you were born into wealth. You left, met Natsu, joined FairyTail, had many adventures that amazed and scared you before finding peace and mixed emotions. Then you have images of Natsu laughing with a black haired girl and images of an event – The Grand Magic Games, and then fear and sorrow, confusion, anger, guilt, and terror followed by more shock and amazement and love, hope and joy."

"These last six months have been hard. We won the Grand Magic Games but we had to fight a Dragon War that without Natsu and some others we would have lost – our future was so bleak and horrible and now….its good…" Lucy said.

"I saw one other thing a half image of you looking at someone and holding something but I couldn't tell…Natsu…"

Though unsure he took her hand and she was instantly white faced. Wars, battles, training, struggles, anger, sorrow, fear and dismay. Loss, confusion, hate, she felt the sensation of not knowing who he was or remembering those he loved followed by a sense of belonging and a desire to find someone dear to him. Then she felt joy again and something much more when she caught a flash of when he first met Lucy. Adventures, excitement, fear and anger, determination and then she came to the Grand Magic Games, the Dragon War, and something he intentionally blocked but let emotions run through. Then she was given another flash of him and Lucy together with someone else.

" _A daughter?"_ she questioned. The Dragon Slayer stepped back as she let go of his hand in confusion.

"That's a neat little trick and I can tell you learned a lot about us…but what do you say we go to the Guild Hall and let you meet everyone…besides…" she looked up as he held out his hand.

"I…" he smiled.

"You look like you could use some of Mira-Jane's cooking. She's a good chef I promise," he stated.

Éclair felt confused and somewhat happy as she took his hand to help her up before sliding on her sandals and walking out of the room in step behind Natsu and Lucy as Momon walked with her. As they headed down the street Éclair thought over what she had seen with the two of them. So many emotions, so many struggles and moments they couldn't forget. And then the image of them in the future and in Lucy's arms a baby girl only about a year old who was smiling at the person who had done the image.

But when thinking about what she glimpsed after that is what had her tense. The sensation of horror the fear and anger – a bitter truth and something that devastated the entire Guild. What was she seeing? Why? And why did it give her such a sharp chill down her spine?

" _Is…this Guild about to…..face Hell itself?"_

{Chapter 2: Mishaps with Dragons – END}

Author's Note: Chapter 2 up! {whoop!} well I am going on this based upon the Wikia and memory. I at some point must rewatch the movie otherwise my memory will fail me. Fear not! I did change some of it up to keep it from being a boring reread as I did with the last story but I will make it good and also 40 chapters. Only Tartaros and the last two should be roughly 60 and the Sun Village Arc just started Airing so we will have to see.

By the way, any ideas on when Natsu and Lucy should expect the baby? I only have a summarized guess and as you can see I'm playing with an after Sun Village or After Tartaros. I fear a few problems with Tartaros: it was so traumatic and just outright destroyed them that I fear most would be saying that would cause Lucy to lose the baby. I do not want that to potentially force my hand so some ideas would help. I don't like the idea of her having the baby after this story because it wouldn't be so good.

So here's your choices:

Story 3: Gears & Flames: Village of the Sun & Blood of the Moon

Story 4: Gears & Flames: Ashes of Tartaros

Let me know!

Next Time…

{They had hoped bringing her into the guild hall would help her realize that not all Wizards were lacking in the morality department, but it would seem some wounds needed time to heal.}

"What am I doing here?"

 _ **It feels better…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Misplaced

Chapter 3: Misplaced

When they'd entered the Guild Hall Natsu and Lucy had hoped that it meant Éclair would somehow make a mends with things and come to like the FairyTail Guild – but that was not the case. She sat down and was given something to eat by Mirajane and was greeted by almost everyone when they introduced her. And then she had made a snipped reply at Happy who had walked away with his ears down and Carla of all exceeds decided to stand up for him. Natsu watched as the others tried to get her to be kind to Éclair but she only had harsh words for them. She proceeded to cause quite the trouble for them after that.

"What am I doing here?" she asked as she looked at Natsu and Lucy.

"Well let me put it this way…."

He pointed her downstairs where a mob of Dragon Slayers had come and at the front stood Gajeel who looked ready to kill the girl. Saya was standing with Haru trying to keep the peace but Fuyu was even prepared to make the girl pay. Her statement of how she felt about Dragon Slayers had essentially set the entire Guild on assault mode. She frowned as she took note of Mirajane and Erza standing not far from the Dragon Slayers emitting deadly auras.

"My…." Momon frowned.

"How could you Éclair?! They were so nice to you! I know you don't care for mages but…there was no reason to insult them!" said the bird.

"Why did you bring me here Natsu? Lucy?" the two looked at her.

"You asked to come here! We decided against our better judgment to do so! What the hell Éclair? We were hoping to show you that FairyTail is acception to your damn rule about how Mages are the root of all evil!" Natsu said.

"Not all – mainly Dragon Slayers – and I am still debating you personally." Natsu heard a noise from downstairs.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GUTTING HER! LET ME AT HER!" Gajeel roared.

"Gajeel! Please, come on! Be nice we don't know much about her anyways something might have happened." Dear sweet Levy always a voice of reason. Natsu rotated his eyes towards the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel!" the man looked at him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SALAMANDER!" Natsu got a rather wicked smirk on his face that shocked Lucy, Éclair and Momon.

"Should I tell everyone here about your little secret?" the Iron Dragon Slayer went slack in Levy's grasp.

"You….are you resorting to black mail?" the boy gave him a tiny smile fit for a demon.

"Oh of course not…I just will tell what my ears hear Iron Dragon Slayer," he stated in a slightly unnerving tone.

"What about you and bunny girl?" Lucy went red.

"WE HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING! NATSU TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT!" a sudden motion to the right caught her attention as Levy hid her embarrassment well.

"Come on Natsu, we don't need someone like her in the Guild when she clearly…" a passive and slightly wicked glance went to Gray.

"Oh I have plenty on you as well Ice Princess so do not speak a word or you and a certain swan are going for a long swim," he said this and Juvia instantly went down behind Gray to hide.

"Now you can't…" Natsu looked at Elfman.

"Leprechaun Elfman remember that…" Lucy stared dumbfounded.

"What?" Evergreen glanced to the side.

"Natsu that's no fair!" said Romeo.

"I know some things that might cause you some trouble – best keep your mouth shut kiddo." He went quiet.

"Blackmail is a useful tool in the hands of someone who knows how to use it…and can hear every detail," he stated.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" The entire Guild erupted.

"I have really good ears, and eyes, and sense of smell. Do I need to continue?" the group went quiet.

"Thank God," Lucy said.

"We will talk to Éclair with Markarov and get back to you later!" with that Natsu grabbed Éclair and Lucy plucked Momon from the ground before running into Markarov's office where he was waiting on them.

Natsu and Lucy looked at Éclair and Markarov did the same as he stood before the girl as she frowned at them. Momon looked to her and sighed as he looked onward at the master of FairyTail. She frowned as she was asked to take a seat and Natsu and Lucy stood not far from their master. Éclair was uncomfortable in the room with three mages, but she had promised to give Natsu and Lucy the benefit of the doubt.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Éclair," said Markarov.

"I suppose it is to you as well." The small man frowned.

"You don't particularly like Wizards do you?" he inquired.

"No, they always take an easy route out. I detest their loose morals and lack of concern for others just because they can do magic." Lucy bristled next to Natsu and he took her hand.

"I see…if you spend some time with us you may see different," he stated.

"Are you suggesting that I stay around a Mage Guild?" Natsu sighed.

"We are saying that you may like FairyTail at the least if you try and get to know the members….and apologize for you earlier behavior," Natsu told her this and she frowned.

"You heard what I said. I do not like Mages." Lucy sighed.

"As far as I'm concerned you need to at least consider some of your options. Éclair…" Lucy walked to her.

"What is it?" she smiled.

"Just give us a chance. We can show you how our Guild is….FairyTail is my family and they have been through so much for me and each other. We've fought to protect those we love and because of that we're not just a Guild," she stated.

"We're also a family." Éclair looked at Natsu and frowned.

" _I'm not just a member of a Guild…these people are my family too…thanks to them I have somewhere I belong."_

Éclair frowned as she looked at the young man in front of her. Why did he remind her of someone she had met but blearily recalled? Her eyes narrowed before her face went lax in expression as Natsu gave her a beaming smile.

"But…." He shook his head.

"No, give it a shot okay Éclair?" he asked. When she looked at him and Lucy she could only stare at their warmth and kindness. With a deep sigh she took a deep breath.

"I suppose I should give it a try."

"Great!"

Ten minutes later she and Momon were standing before the entire Guild. Dragon Slayers clustered together with the others as the stared her down. She supposed that she deserved that reaction. Lucy and Natsu were by her side as was the master of the Guild, but she still felt as if it was a lost cause. And then the Master had declared that they were to not treat her so harshly and be reasonable. Natsu explained her situation and how she felt alongside Lucy as they vouched for her. Éclair was surprised that the two were going to this length.

The Guild listened to them, they thought on it for a moment and the Guild master recommended that they try and get to know her and treat her with kindness. Éclair looked to Momon who beamed at her as she was eyed by the group of wizards. How was she going to deal with this? She never spent time with their kind and yet she felt as if she could trust them. Brown eyes softening she looked at them and took a deep breath as she looked at the group over.

"I apologize for my behavior."

And then everyone smiled at her happily and she was stumped. The Guild made herself stand in shock by looking at them. How was it that she was supposed to stick to her beliefs now? Surely something would happen to where she would see nothing but who they truthfully were. And then they did something that made her pause.

"Welcome to FairyTail Éclair!" they all said this and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

It was after the statement that Éclair was given something to eat and met Mirajane and Wendy personally – she was also told they were the ones who treated her – and she then was treated with further kindness when she was given a spare room in the Guild Hall to make as her own. She had met Levy and the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, the Re-Quip Knight Erza Scarlet, Lisanna and animal takeover mage and her brother who had informed her that they were related to Mirajane. Éclair had met Saya, Fuyu, and Haru and had learned they were childhood friends of Natsu's. Then she'd met Laxus and the thunder legion and Macao and Wakaba – young Romeo. The three exceeds, and the rest of the insane bunch.

She sighed as she looked at the room she was given. Tomorrow Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, Cana, Saya, Fuyu and Erza had agreed to take her into town to find some additional clothing for her. She looked at the old fashioned standing closet and chest-of-drawers, a tiny desk and chair at a window and a single bed. She had work to do to make it colorful like she remembered her childhood home to be, but Éclair figured it would do her some good to make the place feel more comfortable. As she went to set herself down on the bed there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lucy entered the room with Saya behind her.

"Hey, we were just checking in on you before we left," she said.

"Oh I see….I'll be fine…" Saya stepped towards her and Éclair looked her over. She was a beautiful girl and had an air of strength about her that made her tremble a bit. Éclair could feel something akin to what Natsu had gone through with her.

"We'll be here in the morning to get you so we can fix this room up and make it nice for you okay? And we'll get you something else to wear," stated Saya.

"Where do you live Saya?" she looked at the black haired girl and smiled.

"I live in fairy hills with the other girls – I redid my room to look like a traditional Japanese room and I dressed it up with the things I could find that reminded me of my home," she said.

"Oh…that's right…the silver haired boy…Haru correct? Stated that you, himself, that purple haired girl and Natsu are from Japan originally correct?" the girl nodded.

"We are," she answered. Éclair looked down momentarily.

"Do you ever intend to return back to Japan?" Saya rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" the girl looked at her.

"It's your homeland – if you can return back to Japan then you should….Fiore isn't where your from originally so…at some point….should you not go back?" Lucy glanced to Saya as she looked down.

"We really have nothing to return too…." Éclair looked at her.

"I'm unclear of what you mean," she said.

"Éclair," Lucy drew her attention.

"Yes?" she inquired.

"Natsu, Saya, Haru, and Fuyu…..don't have any family anymore. Their parents and the rest of their village was destroyed by someone close to them. The reason they have no plans on returning to Japan is because there's nothing to return to anymore."

Éclair felt her eyes widen. Nothing? They had no one to return to? she felt her stomach twist in a knot. They were like her – left with nothing to go back to so they chose to keep moving. Her eyes locked onto Saya and she felt her heart soften for the four Dragon Slayers. She knew now why they seemed so similar to her – it was because they were kindred spirits.

"I apologize for bringing up such a sad memory….I too…lost my entire family and village to a massacre…I wish I could tell you more about my experience but I hardly remember any of it. I am happy to see that you are doing well though despite that," she stated.

"Its because we have a new family." Lucy smiled as Éclair stared at her in shock.

"A new family?" she asked this unbidden and without full realization of what she'd asked.

"Yes, you see…when I found Natsu again I had something back from my old life….the same when Haru and Fuyu found us here in Magnolia…..it may seem strange to someone who doesn't like mages….but….even Natsu will tell you….FairyTail is mine and the rest of this Guild's family."

This made it twice in one day that someone from FairyTail had told her that the Guild was not just a Guild – it was family. She felt herself at a loss for words as she looked at the two girls. Both mages, both having suffered losses and both having found something new to feel joy for in belief that their Guild, that FairyTail was not just a place to work, not just a place with a name they were proud of because they were the strongest nor the best, but because they each had been one big family from the beginning.

" _They're not just a guild – they're my family."_

"So, this Guild is your new family?" she questioned.

"Yes, of course! You know something though…" Saya came over to her and sat next to her. Éclair stared at her as she took her hands.

"I…." Saya gave her a soft and kind smile.

"You don't have to be without a family too…" Momon stared with hope in his eyes.

"What are you saying? That I should…" Saya shook her head.

"Not instantly, get to know us better and see how you feel then but you should know….FairyTail isn't going to turn you down….they'll welcome you as a member of our family as they did today when they learned you were going to be staying for a while." Éclair looked down.

"Are you telling me that I…."Lucy came to her and smiled.

"You can have a family with us and everyone here at FairyTail," she said.

"Éclair, you don't have to make a choice now, but in the future…the near future hopefully you'll decide to become part of our family too." She stared at the two of them and then felt a small smile come to her face.

"I will give it thought then…." The two smiled.

"You won't regret it."

{Chapter 3: Misplaced – END}

Author's Note: Awh! Éclair is opening up to the former Drake Crux members. And she seems to like Lucy as well which is a big bonus. Hopefully this will lead to her becoming a member of FairyTail ne?

Okay, so it would seem that a poll will be needed later in this story. You all should recall what happened at the end that made you bawl like a baby. {if you have not watched the movie then I suggest doing so before continuing} So look for a poll alert at the bottom of one of the chapters when we get past chapter 12. And vote!

Once more: My readers new and old are AMAZING! I love you guys! Thanks for all your input and good remarks. Looking forward to more!

Next Time….

{There was a little struggle with figuring out people that you weren't used to, but who said it had to be confusing? Well, going on a job might fix that right? Then again….it can always become insane if…by chance your teammates happen to be wearing a certain mark….}

"So let me get this straight….you want us to take you on a job with us? With seven Dragon Slayers, a Re-quip wizard, an Ice Make wizard, Celestial wizard, a Fire wizard, three flying talking cats, and a water wizard? Just one question? ARE YOU COMPLETELY OFF YOUR ROCKER? If not…welcome to the Elite Team…"

 ** _Biting Down…._**

Chapter 4: The Wandering Girl

Arigatou Nakamas!


End file.
